<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gently close by AliceAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945900">Gently close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAngel/pseuds/AliceAngel'>AliceAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fanart, First Love, IT - Freeform, M/M, OOC, OOC patrichie, Touch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAngel/pseuds/AliceAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>My task was (and is) to practice drawing … why about something I like?</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gently close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"You are ridiculously soft ... even when you didn't know you were in love."</p><p><br/>"We have that in common," he said.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My task was (and is) to practice drawing … why about something I like?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>